Inside The Heart of Insanity
by Lost vampire
Summary: Ms.Hiragashi, Kagome Please tell us where she is.." Sesshoumaru calmly asked, Inuyasha stood behind him flexing his claws in annoyance. Kagome stared blankly at the brothers with a playful grin on her lips "We'll never tell", she giggled......


Inside the Mind of insanity

by Lost vampire

Declaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha character...witch I think is a bunch of bull shit; If I do say so myselfU

Author Note: Well umm what to say...I hope you have enjoyed my recent stories so far. I may Need some suggestions for this particular story so if you have any idea's or suggestions Please review

Chapter 1: Memories

Flashback

Kagome p.o.v.

"Hush, my little pet, Daddy Onigumo will make it better" He whispered roughly licking the tears running down my cheek.

I choked back a sob, the feeling of his foul hot breath, his slick tongue, and his damned wondering hands, made me nauseous. I felt dirty, impure, and polluted. I couldn't believe my own father could make me feel this way. I being infected by my father, he was my disease.

"What are you thing Baby?" his husky voice mumbled in my ear as her rubbed himself on the inside of my thigh.

I hate this, this feeling of him on me, touching, torturing, defiling in me, and my body.

I felt him nibbling at my breast roughly, as he pushed himself into my small 10-year-old body, with a hard thrust, he shivering at her warmth and tightness.

I lay there numb, my bodies senses shutoff as he invades me. I distanced my self from what he was doing, not able take in his pleasurable grunts and moans. I move my head to the side refusing him access to my mouth, my tearful eyes look over to my unconscious mother, her face bruised and battered, even in her unconscious state she still cry's for me. I hear a whimper from my baby brother, he is only 5, and his fearful eyes stare in horror.

This was all for him, this was all for my baby brother, this was my way to protected him from our father. I could never hate him, even though wanted to, to make him feel the pain, and abuse that I'm going through. But I can't, my brother is more of a son to me than a brother.

I feel that our father is finished with me for now; his body had gone limp as his breathing slowly started to evened out, indicating that he had fallen asleep.

I crawl slowly out from under him; a slight soreness was between my legs as I moved towards my brother. He sat by my mother, holding his blanket over his eyes and a quietly sobbed. I reached him taking him into my arms, rocking him back and forth. He clung to my as if I was a life line mumbling how much he was sorry, how much he loved me, and that he would grow up big and strong and take us a way from this place, away from our father. I looked down at him and kiss his forehead as he wore himself out. I picked him up taking him to his room, where there was a lock on the door, and set him in his bed. I rapped one of his sheets around me as a laid beside him, protesting him for the wicked world around us...

End Flashback

My eyes flew open as I screamed into the darkness of my room; I struggled fiercely against my bindings. It hurt, it hurt all over my body I could feel him, hear him, smell him, and taste him. I felt sick, I wanted to die, to slip into darkness, but my brother and these wretched people have kept me from my goal. I screamed and growled, trying desperately to reach my own flesh wanting to feel my own blood into my skin.

I could almost reach it then the bindings around my arms and legs tightened stilling their movements, but I fought against them still wanting to brake free.

Light stung my eyes as the door open, flooding my room with its brightness; I felt hands on my body trying to keep me still, as they brought a needle to my arm, giving it a small poked as it broke through skin. I growled a bit, and then whimpered closing my eyes as I felt the drug over come me calming my mind and body. I could feel him lightly caressing my cheek, whispering that it was all right, that everything would be ok.

I knew it was my little brother, he was 22, and I was 26. I calmly looked towards his direction on my cot; he smiled bending down to give me a soft kiss on my cheek.

I remembered the day I was brought here after six months in court, I had kill our father at 15, I was not able to take the abuse or the death of my mother, I lost it, and took the pleasure of stabbing him to death. It was strange at how exciting it was to feel his blood slide over my fingers. I was put on trial; and then pled guilty on the count of insanity, or mentally unstable.

We have been here for eleven years, and yes we, me and Kikyou, she is my other half. She talks to me in my head, and other time she comes out, we share one body. We were diagnosed with D.I.D. (Duel Identity Disorder/ Multiple Personality Disorder) a month after we were sent to The Shikon no Tama Correctional Institution for the mentally unstable.

The place is not that bad, it's too bright for my taste, Kikyou says she don't like the color white.

After we were sent here Souta our brother was sent to live with a foster family. He kept contact with us, cause he lived in the states at the time.

Last year the family moved here, and now every day Souta visits us. We are very happy! Souta says that he wants his family to come and visit us, we agreed.

This coming Monday is when there come, so we have to days until they come, we are very excited.

Flashback

"Hush little baby don't say a word sissy's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bir-" Kagome choked on a sob as the sound of their mothers screams flooded the house, her little brother tightened his hold on her in fear.

Kagome cried silently as she continued to sing the lullaby, rocking back and forth a bit as Souta's eyes droop in exhaustion.

Kagome set Souta on the floor covering him up in warm blankets. She crawled towards the door of the down stairs hallway closet, setting her ear on the door, listening for any movements in the house.

Kagome twitched nervously; footsteps were heard coming down the second floor steps and into the first floor hallway. Kagome's breath caught in her throat, as the footsteps passed sluggishly by the closet she and Souta were in.

After a slam from the front door leaves the Higurashi house silent.

Kagome cracked the door open slightly, and then crawled out seeing as the coast was clear. She moved quietly up the stairs towards her mother and father's room. Her hand shook slightly as she reached for the doorknob.

She opened the door her eyes widened at the sight of her mother.

Her mother body laid frozen on the on hard wood floor, her eyes stared towards her empty and dull, her skin pale and lips blue, blood pooled around her dead body. Kagome made her way towards her dead mother; her filled with horror, she shakily brushed her mothers bangs out of her eyes, as tears silently trickled down her cheeks. Kagome lend over kissing her mothers forehead, she pulled back, and reached over and closed her mothers eyes.

"Your free momma, free from daddy" she whispered...

EndFlashback

Aurthor Note: How did I do I'm gonna update as quickly as I can I hope you like it.

review


End file.
